I Won't Say I'm In Love
by MusicAngel98
Summary: My first song-fiction! I heard this song and thought it was perfect for Stevie and Zander. Based off of "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules! I do not own How to Rock or the song. This is purely Zevie fluff


**(This is my first song-fiction! Song: "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules! The song has parts for the gospel singers and then for Megara. **_Italics = Megara _**Bold = Gospel Singers. Megara's part is in Stevie's point of view and the gospel singer's parts are in Kacey's point of view. Now onto the story!)**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
_I guess I've already won that_

I was always wrong about love. I thought it would always be love at first sight. Justin Cole was one of my mistakes. If there were a prize for bad judgment, I'd win. Hands down.

_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history_  
_Been there, done that_

Men were so complicated; I just couldn't take it anymore. I had my heart broken so many times, it was starting a routine. My judgment on love was wrong, but there was something about Zander that I couldn't explain. What's the matter with me?

**Who ya think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to ya.**

I know Stevie likes Zander. She's just too proud to admit it. He was her whole life. Even if she had something else to do, she would always make time for him.

**Try to keep it hidden**  
**Honey, we can see right through you**

Stevie always tried to keep her love for Zander hidden. That was her first mistake… tried! I could always see the signs that pointed towards love. They had no idea what personal space meant. They always hung out together. All of these pointed towards love.

**Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

Stevie can't conceal her love for Zander from me. I'm Kacey Freaking Simon! I know when someone is hiding something from me. I also know how to get the information out.

_No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no_

There is no way I'm saying I'm in love. I've said it too many times before for it to have any meaning to me. I might like Zander as more than a friend, but I won't say I'm in love with him.

**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh?**

I can see how Stevie swoons and sighs over Zander. There is no reason why she has to deny it. It's obvious.

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

As I said before, I've said it way too many times for it to have any meaning to me. It's too cliché to say it again.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

My heart should have learned its lesson with all the mistakes I've made. I have to get a grip or I will cry my heart out. Again.

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

I totally saw how Stevie fell for Zander. It was when she first heard him sing. She said he had such a passionate voice. I'm _so _not buying that she isn't in love with him.

**Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up?  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

When is Stevie gonna finally own up to her love? She needs to face her love. Not run away from it. Although, I have to admit, she's got it bad!

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no_

I am not saying I'm in love with Zander. Too much heartbreak.

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**

She needs to realize Zander will never break her heart. She needs to check herself out and see that she's in love.

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

How many times do I have to say that I have too much painful history to say it?

**You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love**

I know every time Stevie sees Zander, she does flips and she keeps making a fool of herself. Zander doesn't mind that. He actually told me he thinks it's cute. Total _love_!

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it_

Kacey needs to get off my back about Zander. I won't admit to anyone I'm in love with him. She's _way_ off base if she thinks I'm about to say it.

**Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love**

I think it's perfectly fine that Stevie's in love with Zander. She doesn't see it that way. Apparently, with all her heartbreak history, she's too proud to admit it. Again, everyone thinks it's perfectly fine. Stuff like this happens all the time.

_Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

I now do realize that I am in love with Zander. I just couldn't admit it to anyone but him. I went up to him as he was finishing the last lines of a song and just came out with it. He responded by kissing me. I felt sparks fly everywhere. Now, we just have to keep us a secret from Kacey and the rest of Gravity 5.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked my first song-fiction! I just performed this song and thought it was perfect for Stevie and Zander. R & R please!**_  
_


End file.
